


With Charity, You Give Love

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Charity [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Feels, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Third in the “Charity” series. Title comes from a Mother Theresa quote. This story takes place around the time of “Thor: The Dark World”, but of course I’m taking liberties since I’m only guessing at events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Charity, You Give Love

The atmosphere in the palace has changed. There is an air of concern and worry, unlike any I’ve ever seen. Even our Queen, normally so calm and placid, is seen with worry in her eyes. But so many different rumors and stories are being told that none can discern the truth, the horrors that await us all.  
And yet, even with all that is happening, I find myself called into the throne room once more. As the AllFather speaks, telling me that I will be taken to Loki again, Thor steps forward, acknowledging that today he will be the one to take me to the cell. As we walk together, I keep my head down and force myself to not ask any questions. Thor must realize the effort I’m putting forth to restrain my curiosity, for soon he says in a low voice “There are troublesome times ahead for us all, I fear.” He halts his steps and turns my body to face him. “I thank you for the comfort you bring to my brother, and the helpful service you give to our family.”  
I’m taken aback by his words to me. What can be happening that would cause this prince, the heir to the throne, to speak like this to me? I battle with my shock and bow my head, whispering “Of course, it’s my privilege sir.” We walk on, my heart pounding. Perhaps Loki can shed light on what is happening. But even if he cannot, just being in his arms will soothe me.  
When we arrive, Thor makes no speeches concerning warnings about my safety. He knows far too much. He is fully aware of the love Loki has for me, and he knows that he would not do anything to me. He simply ushers me in and states “I will return for you in the morning,” before closing the cell and walking away, the guards following him. Immediately Loki’s arms reach out to me, and I rush to embrace him. Before I can ask any questions, his lips cover mine in a heartrending kiss. Instead of the usual lust, this kiss feels tender, needy, as if he just wants the comfort I can give. And I give him what he’s looking for willingly.  
After our lips finally part from each other, I whisper “Loki, what is happening? Everyone is afraid, and there are so many rumors going around. There is talk of war, of invasions by enemies. What do you know?” He whispers “Hush, darling, do not fret.” He leads me over to the bed and we sit. I study him, knowing him well enough to see that he does know what is happening. We sit in tense silence for a few moments before he finally speaks. “There is a battle, a war coming,” he says slowly, “And there is much reason for fear.” Stroking my face tenderly he continues “And I must help Thor fight.”  
I pull back, shocked by what he has just said. “You… you are going to battle…” I cannot gather my thoughts and feelings enough to speak clearly. Finally I whisper “No, you cannot go. You must not go do this, Loki!” I begin weeping in a manner that would normally shame me, but my feelings are too strong. “I cannot lose you again! I thought that I may never see you again! Having you here, even in this cell, is better than losing you in a war, no matter how glorious the battle!” My arms flung around him, I begin begging “Please, my darling, please, do not do this. Do not leave me!” I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, his face buried in my neck. “Are they forcing you? Did they promise you freedom? Or are they using you? Loki, please, my love, for me, tell them you will not fight!”  
His voice heavy with unshed tears, he finally speaks. “Kalda, please darling, you must understand. This is not something they can face without my knowledge, without my help. It is true, they have offered me a chance at freedom, a life outside of these walls, but they are also offering redemption.” He brushes my unruly hair from my face and tries to smile. “Darling, I swear I will return to you. I swear to you with all my power, and it is no lie.” Taking a shaky breath he kneels before me. “Kalda, my love, I promise you that I will return to you safe. And when I do, I wish you to be my bride.”  
My heart that has been pounding so harshly now almost stops. “Loki, you… you want to marry me?” It is all too much. I jump up from the bed, pacing and weeping. “Loki, even if you do return alive, they will not allow a marriage for us. I’m a servant of the royal family. You are-“ I stop, not knowing where he stands in their eyes. The pause allows him the chance to come and take my hands. “Darling, they have already agreed to this. It was,” he smirks as if he’s proud of himself, “It was one of my requests, something I demand as my reward for helping them.” He holds me close, whispering “They will give you to me as my wife, as long as it is what you wish.” His face holds a look of hesitation, and I know he’s still allowing me the choice.  
I begin nodding my head, whispering happily “Yes, yes Loki, I will.” His face brightens, and the cloud of worry that has been plain in his eyes lightens and then completely fades. I take his face in my hands and turn him so that he’s staring into my eyes. “You must return to me,” I whisper fiercely, “You must come home to me.” He nods and kisses me tenderly. “Kalda, I will return to you. No being in the realms could stop me from becoming your husband.”  
He lifts me gently and carries me to the bed. As he lays our bodies down a wave of his hand removes our clothing. Our lips meet tenderly while his hand travels down, the sensations causing my legs to fall open. I can tell by the way his lips curl into a smile that he is well pleased by my readiness. Those slender fingers begin slipping against my wet folds, teasing me. Gasping against his lips I plead “Loki, please, please, do not make me wait any longer.” Rolling our bodies until I lay straddling him, he looks up at me, moving a stray lock of hair behind my ear. “You are so beautiful, my bride,” he whispers as he lifts my hips before plunging deep inside of me. Our cries blend together and I immediately begin moving, unable to wait any more. His hands roam over my skin and we moan as each movement brings us closer to our pleasure. Finally with a scream from my lips and a roar from his, we climax together.  
My body falls limply against his. I can feel his breath as he pants against me. “My bride,” he keeps murmuring, over and over. I begin drifting off into sleep, knowing he’ll soon follow. And when we wake, we will join again, making memories to carry with us in these dark times.

 

Two months later:

I sit by Frigga’s throne, dainty work in my hands. When Loki and Thor left, Frigga found me and we came to an understanding. Loki and I had agreed that it would be known to no one but the royal family that we would marry upon his return. But Frigga did not feel it right that I should continue as a servant in the palace. So I was elevated to what could be called her handmaiden, her companion and helper. But in reality, we sit together, I with needlework and she with her pursuits, and we talk, pretending not to be afraid and concerned for the ones we love fighting so far away. But here I may speak freely of my love for Loki, and I see that it brings her happiness to know that I truly love him. And she in return tells me stories of Loki as a child, and helps me to understand what my role in palace life will be after our wedding. Loki will be treated as part of the royal family still, although he will never ascend to the throne. So when we marry, I will be a Princess of Asgard. This astounds me. It was never something I aspired to. But the Queen assures me that I will fit perfectly.  
As we talk softly, I hear footsteps pounding down the hall. This bothers me instantly. No one ever runs in the halls of the palace. The Queen’s voice trails off, and I know she is aware of the impropriety as well. Before she can speak, the doors open and a page rushes in. “Your Majesty,” he bows to her and then turns to acknowledge me swiftly before turning back and kneeling before the Queen. “The war is over, and your sons have returned.” I bring my hand up to my mouth, stifling my cry of joy. Frigga quickly asks “Where are they? Are they injured?” The page opens and closes his mouth several times before simply stating “They are with the healers.”  
His words hang in the air ominously. The Queen and I look at each other, concern clearly etched on our faces. Without a word the Queen takes her skirts in hand and begins running toward the healing chambers. I only hesitate briefly before I mimic her actions, rushing to find where they have Loki. We move quickly through the halls, seeing servants and healers in a flurry of activity. When we arrive at the largest of the healing chambers reserved for the royal family and the highly honored of warriors, Frigga moves to open the doors. I hold back for a moment, afraid of what I may find there. But I decide that whatever waits in there, I must still be at my Queen’s side.  
We make our way through the room and I see the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, each being tended to. Their injuries seem minor; in fact Lady Sif is speaking of the indignity of being tended to when she is perfectly fine. The Queen and I smile as we hear this, knowing this means that she is well. But the further we walk into the room, the more worried I feel. I see many healers working around two beds, rushing around and calling for things I do not recognize. When we finally get there, I gasp. I can sense the Queen rushing to Thor’s side, but my attentions are not on the heir to the throne, but to my betrothed, my beloved, who lies still and broken on a bed.  
I walk over slowly, the roaring in my ears drowning out all other sounds. My hand reaches out slowly, but for the first time I am afraid to touch him. His face and his lovely hands, those hands I have spent hours studying, being pleasured by, they are wounded, scarred and burned. They have removed his armor, and I see that new wounds have replaced the scars that had almost faded. His long hair is matted, singed in some places. I finally move closer and take his hand, bringing it to my lips. The healers bustle around me and try to wave me away, but the Queen tells them that she and I “will be staying”, cutting off all protests. They immediately go back to their work, simply walking around me as I stay holding his hand.  
After what seems like an eternity, the healers’ have done all they can. They whisper to the Queen and me that now he will rest, and recover in time. These words do little to comfort me. Thor, who has been healed and merely needs a few days’ rest, rages and wants them to do anything they can to make Loki completely well again. But Frigga and I simply nod our heads. She takes Thor’s arm and informs me that they will go to see the AllFather and tell him what has transpired. She pats my hand reassuringly and tells me “Talk to him, call him to you, and he will return to you dear.”  
A servant has brought me a chair, so I sit, never letting go of his hand. The worst of the wounds are healed. I call out for someone to bring me a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Once I have that, I begin to softly cleanse him, wiping away the dirt and blood. Knowing how clean he loves to be, I am sure this will help restore him. I then use my hands to scoop water onto his hair, rinsing the grime away and allowing my fingers to tame the worst tangles. As I do this, I sing softly, songs all children of Asgard know. I then start reciting poems, especially those from a favorite book of his. After I have finished, I know he would be better pleased with his appearance now. I continue talking in a low voice, telling him of how I have become close to his mother. Stroking his fine hair, I tell him of little things he has missed while he was away. I begin softly pleading for him to give me some sign he is alright. I even imagine that he is smirking at me, taunting me and teasing me. I would welcome it now.  
I don’t know how long I stay by his side, only that several days pass. It takes the Queen herself coming and ordering me to eat while she watches that I pause my vigil at all. The AllFather and Thor each come to see him, to find out if there has been any change. I continue to talk to him and to care for him. I even find myself ordering him to come out of this so that he can marry me at last. It’s when these words are not answered that I finally break down, my head falling to the bed he lies on and sobs threatening to rip me apart. As I cry I lift my head and whisper hoarsely “You promised me Loki, that you would return to me. You promised that you would return home safely and marry me. Do you not care that you are breaking your word? Please,” I cry out, my tears choking me, “Please, come back to me.”  
My head bows again and I cry harder. Every part of me fears that he will never recover, that I will be left without him again, but this time with no hope. As I sob, I feel a delicate tugging on my hair covering my face. I lift my head slowly to see Loki stirring, his eyes barely opening and his lips trying to move. Quickly I jump up and pour him a glass of cool fresh water. Before I can bring it to his lips he roughly whispers “Kalda, my love,” and touches my cheek. I smile and help him to take a sip. Once his throat is no longer parched, his eyes open fully. The clearness of them makes my heart soar again. “I’m here,” he says softly, stroking my cheek. “I have returned to you, and I will marry you.” His words make me laugh even through my tears. I kiss his lips gently, replying “Yes, you have returned to me.”


End file.
